Camping trip
by Sodapop420
Summary: Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit and Steve go camping!
1. Chapter 1

Sodapop's POV  
>"Pony I'm bored!" I said. "Why don't we go for a drive?" Ponyboy Curtis said. "where to?" I asked, it wasn't a bad idea. "Well, I don't know." pony answered. "How bout we go camping?" I said with excitement. "Only if I can bring Two-bit" Ponyboy said. He really likes him, Two-Bit gave pony his class ring for their one month anniversary. "Okay but I'm bring Steve" I said back. "Sounds good, I'll go find the tents" Pony said. Let me call up Steve. "Soda, Where's the camping stuff?" Ponyboy ask. "Hallway closet I think" and with that Two-Bit strolls in the house. We still leave the door open even though Darry said to keep it locked with him off in the army. "Howdy Soda, where's Ponyboy?" he asked "Back here!" pony yelled before I could reply.<br>Back to the phone call I think, dang Steve has to work today I'll just wait till he gets off. But I wan't to see him. "Pony, I'm gunna go get gas in the truck, I'll be back soon." I grabbed the keys and ran out side, started the truck and headed to the DX? I can't believe Stevie and I are getting so serious. People still don't know, well sept Pony and Two-Bit but there different. It started at the beginning of summer, we were walking home from the DX late one night and Steve pulled out a joint from his pack of cigarets. I've gotten ripped before but it's been a while. Steve sparked it up and inhaled, he held it then blew it out his nose. He sucked in another hit and did a french inhale. After hitting it a couple more time he handed it to me. I just held it for a second, "Hit it!" he said so I did. It tasted sweet "where'd you get this?" I asked "it's good" I took another hit. "Just a friend of mine, he said its from the Caribbean" he said with pride. "Give me a shotgun," he said. I took another hit then turned it around and held it in my mouth, I went to blow the smoke in his mouth but I went to far and my lips met his. It was weird he didn't jump back, nether did I. We stood there blowing smoke until I burned my tung. I finish off the j in silence.  
>We keep walking until we got close to my house. "Hey, Darry is at basic and Ponyboy is at Two bits" doing god knows what with each other "and I have a bottle of vodka and a six pack of Budweiser, why don't you stay for a while?" I asked. "Sure man, I can use a drink or two." we walked in to the house, a little high and I went for the kitchen, Steve sat down on the couch and turned on the tv looking for something to watch. I came back with two beers, two shot glasses and a bottle of Mr. Boston vodka. "grab that that deck of cards" I said. Steve handed me the cards and I shuffled them. We played war, if you lose a play you drink a shot if you lose war you drink 3 shots. By the end of the game we were both good and drunk, I made my way to my old bed the one pony sleeps in. Steve followed me, I took off everything but my boxers and laid on my back on the bed."I'm to messed up to go home." he said "well you can stay here." with that Steve took off his pants and unbuttoned his DX shirt and straddled me sitting on my crotch. "What the hell are you doing?" I laughed thinking he was joking. He leaned in close and said "finishing what you started when you kissed me earlier." before I could protest he started to kiss me. He started to grind his hips and pull my hair, I grabbed his ass with both hands and made him start a back and forth motion. It was all to much I was getting hard fast. I pulled his head back and said "dude I'm not gay." he leaned back grabbed the bulge in my boxers and said "That's not what you dick thinks.". Things have gotten a lot more serious since then. We've started doing things when we're sober now too.<br>I pulled up at the station and ran inside, no one was around so I hugged Steve. "Hi there Soda" he said with a cute smile."I need gas for our camping trip tomorrow" I said. "our?" he asked "yep your coming too" I answered "okay I'm down" he said. Steve walked out to pump the truck full of gas, I followed. "So where are we going camping" he asked. "I don't know yet, there is this one place my dad used to take us, I guess that'll work." "sounds good to me" Steve said. "And what are you doing tonight?" he asked. "packing I guess" "well I'll come help" he said with a wink. I kissed him and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy's POV  
>"Back here!" I yelled. A moment later Two-Bit strolled in and picked me up and spun me around until I was dizzy and put me down. "Guess what baby!" I said trying to get back my balance, "What's that?" he asked. "We're going camping" I smiled. "Hmm camping. Only if I can share a tent with you," Two-Bit said. "Of course I'm sleeping with you," I said back. "When are we leaving and what do I need to bring?" he asked. "I don't know, let's wait till Soda comes back." "Where is Soda anyhow?" he asked "He went to see Steve... I mean get gas" I said, Two-Bit laughed. "I'm headed home, give me a call when you here from soda alright?" he gave me a kiss and walked out<p>

Later that night after Soda had gotten home and we told Two-Bit what to bring we got a Phone call from Dar. We told him about our plans for camping and thought it would be good for us to get out of town for a bit. He told us about all the things he had to do for basic and how he would be graduating soon. We're going to Texas to see him when he graduates and then he's coming home for a few weeks. After we got off the phone I went to bed I was all packed and supper excited, I couldn't sleep for a while but I finally drifted off around midnight

"Wake up Ponyboy!" Sodapop shouted, today was it were going camping for the first time since mom and dad died, Soda called the campsite earlier and they said we can go fishing or horseback ridding and those are two of his favorite things. Steve got here earlier this morning with his stuff he seems excited about the trip too or at least sharing a tent with Soda.  
>I walked slowly out of my room. "good morning sleeping beauty," Steve said. "Sleep well?". I shot him a look and walked to the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk. I got ready and walked to Two-Bits house, on the way I had a smoke. Two-Bit was hungover and didn't pack so I shoved some stuff in an old backpack, zipped it up and threw it at him with a laugh. He rolled over and fell back asleep. I sit on him and kiss his forehead "wake up baby your coming with me!" I say. He doesn't move so I started bouncing till he groans "I'm up." he quickly made breakfast and ate it just as fast. I rode on his back on the way back to my house. I love riding on his back I don't really know way.<p>

When we got back to my house everybody put there stuff in the back of the truck and we left Tulsa. On the way we drove threw Windrixville. It brought back painful memories and I'm sure Soda recognized the look on my face because he sped up to get out of there after that I fell asleep in Two-Bits lap, we were there when I got up. We found our site after 10 minuets of searching, Sodapop and Steve argued the entire time about if they were going the wrong way or not. After we unpacked and set up the two tents we built a fire to make dinner. Soda cooked up 8 hotdogs and 4 hamburgers, boy were they good. We sat by the fire for a while and Two-Bit and Sodapop both tried to tell ghost stories, Two-Bit's was about zombie socs and soda's was about a house. After that me and Two-Bit went to our tent. He layed me on the sleeping bag and kissed me again "Well thank you," I said "But hey I wanna do something.""What would that be?" Two-Bit asked"Have you ever done it in the shower?""No, have you?""Nope, ours is to small but big campgrounds like this have those big showers ya know?" I said with a big smile. "I need a smoke first" Two-Bit said "You and me both" I said reaching for my pack of camels. We stepped out of the tent and sparked up, we didn't talk I just leaned up against his chest and smoked. When we were almost done we grabbed a towel and walked towards the fire to tell Steve and Soda where we would be but they weren't there. "Guess there in bed" I said and we started to walk towards the showers


	3. Chapter 3

Sodapop's POV  
>"Good night Pony, Two-Bit" me and Steve stayed out a bit longer. "you know you can come a little closer now." Steve said. I slid down across the log till I was practically in his lap and grabbed the inside of his leg and slowly moved my hand up, Steve jumped a little but settled down right after. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Steve asked after a moment of sitting. "Well I was thinking we could hit the river for fishin in the morning then check out there horses," I slid off my shirt and threw it into the tent "We should go get a shower" I said getting up and pulling on Steve's arm, he gladly followed. It wasn't a far walk and the place was kinda nice. Once you walk in the door there are some bathrooms to the left and on the right there's another door labeled "SHOWERS" we walked threw that door into a large rectangular room on on side there were some hooks and cubbies to put you stuff, in the middle there were 3 flat wooden benches lined up end to end. On the other side there were 10 shower heads all lined up, no walls or anything. "Kinky." Steve said, I pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled off till he was in a pair of blue and white plaid boxer. He pulled my shorts off then turned on one of the showers.<p> 


End file.
